Just a Dream?
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Crack fic! Anzu tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya akan 'menikah! Kejutan apa yang menantinya di pesta pernikahannya? Warnings inside! Mind to r'n'r? :)


**Disclaimer : I do not own it.**

**Warnings : OOC! Nista, humor kacangan nan maksa, super panjang, ngebosenin, genre ga jelas, ide sarap penulis jam 3 pagi, kecacatan disengaja, de el el. I've warned you. All in Anzu's POV.**

**Take you so long.. now enjoy! :3**

**Just a Dream?**

Aku kini sedang berdiri di depan aula sebuah gedung megah layaknya istana, setelah –antara sadar dan tidak—menumpang sebuah _limousine_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah 'mangkal' di depan rumah saat aku mau berjogging ria, ritual wajibku di pagi hari. Tak tahunya, sang sopir tiba-tiba membukakan pintu –persis di depanku—sambil mempersilakanku masuk dengan sikap sangat sopan dan hormat lengkap dengan senyuman hangat, layaknya aku ini adalah nonanya. Saat memasuki mobil panjang nan mewah tersebut, aku dibuat terperangah dengan fasilitas didalamnya. Kursinya terbuat dari kulit asli yang terasa lembut lagi empuk, selimut kasmir halus berwarna abu-abu, interiornya yang berkelas bergaya klasik mengingatkanku pada suite hotel-hotel kelas atas, dan ditambah terdapat bar mini di dalamnya, lengkap dengan meja kayu jati mungil mengkilat, dan _champagne_ plus wine _pinot_ _noir_ dalam ember khusus berisi es batu. Gelasnya begitu cantik, sampai-sampai aku merasa sayang menyentuh permukaannya yang bening ting-ting dan kaki gelasnya yang langsing panjang. Perlahan, aku terlarut dalam suasana –yang mirip khayalan di siang bolong— mewah dan nyaman dalam _limousine_ itu.

_Ahh, apakah ini rasanya jadi orang kaya?_

Tapi, tentu saja aku masih cukup waras, untuk tidak langsung gila-gilaan meneguk sebotol champagne selagi aji mumpung. Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak berencana untuk mabuk-mabukan di sini, ditambah lagi.. hey! Mobil ini menuju ke mana?!

"Sudah sampai, nona," _Sepertinya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk bertanya._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari limousine dengan ragu plus agak malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejauh mata memandang, bisa dilihat pasti wanita-wanita yang berlalu lalang disini mengenakan busana elegan plus high heels kelas wahid macam Jimmy Choo, Marc Jacobs, Guess, Prada, Chanel, Tod's, Louis Vuitton,..ARRRGHH! Pokoknya semua brand idamanku sudah pasti dipakai mereka! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, katamu? Aku mengoleksi majalah-majalah fashion tahu! Tapi saat melihat harganya, hanya satu hal yang ingin kulakukan saat itu juga. Meremas-remas wajah perancangnya.

Aku menatap sendu kearah _sneakers_ putih bergaris biru milikku, yang dilihat dari kondisinya sudah cukup pantas untuk segera dipensiunkan. Belum lagi, pakaianku yang 'hanya' berupa kemeja kotak-kotak ungu-biru muda kedodoran yang warnanya sudah agak pudar dan celana pendek jeans belel. Tanpa sadar, air mata imajinerku mulai mengalir deras.

Ditengah-tengah keasyikanku tersedu-sedu ria, aku merasa ada suara familiar yang memanggilku.

Aku tidak begitu yakin.

"**ANZU-CHAAAANN!" **

Spontan aku langsung menengok dan setengah berlari ke asal suara –kira-kira saja—dan mendapati.. Shizuka! Aku hampir-hampir tidak mengenalinya, ia kelihatan sangat berbeda dan cantik dalam balutan gaun _off_-_shoulder_ panjang berwarna _nude_, dan rambutnya disanggul rendah. Wajahnya yang memang cantik makin mempesona dihiasi make-up sederhana.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa terperangah. _Jaw_ _drop_ _mode_ **ON**.

"Anzu-chan, kau kemana saja~! Kami sudah lama menunggumu di dalam, ayo ikut aku cepat!" Shizuka menarik lenganku dengan brutal, dan langsung menarikku dengan kecepatan layaknya ibu-ibu sedang berburu diskon –aku sampai kagum sekaligus ngeri, mengingat hak sepatunya 10 cm!—menuju sebuah ruangan yang bisa kukenali dari meja-meja berhiaskan lampu-lampu bohlam (?) terang disekeliling cerminnya, sebagai ruang makeup.

Shizuka langsung mendudukanku dan memanggil yah.. juru makeupnya, jika dilihat dari dandanannya yang terlalu _haute_ _couture_.

Aku merasa agak risih saat wajahku dipulas _foundation_, untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian, tangan cekatan si juru makeup bergerak lincah menghias bagian mata, kelopaknya disapukan _eyeshadow_ _dust_ _pink_, dan diulaskan segaris tipis eyeliner cokelat muda dan ditambah bulu mata palsu. Kemudian, ia memakaikan _blush_-_on_ merah muda untuk menciptakan efek _blushy_ pada pipiku yang pucat. Terakhir, bibirku dipulas sedikit _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_. Rambutku yang pendek, dikeriting acak dan ditaburi serbuk-serbuk _glitter_. _Wow_.

Shizuka tersenyum menghampiriku dari belakang sambil memegang kedua bahuku, "Kau cantik sekali, Anzu-chan~"

Aku tersipu mendengarnya. Tidaklah heran jika Shizuka bisa berkata seperti itu, bahkan aku sendiri hampir tidak mengenali pantulan diriku di cermin.

'_Apakah ini benar-benar… aku?'_

Aku hampir saja ingin menyentuh wajahku memastikan kenyataannya, sebelum aku kembali ditarik berdiri oleh Shizuka dan.. Miho?!

"Mi-Miho?! Se-sejak kapan-" kata-kataku diputus Miho. "Tanya-tanyanya nanti saja! Ayo bergegas ke ruang ganti, cepat! Waktunya hampir tiba!" Miho yang biasanya tenang, kini dihiasi kepanikan. _What's_ _going_ _on_ _here_?

Aku kembali 'dilemparkan' ke seseorang yang dilihat dari pakaiannya cukup bergaya. Pastlah ia _fashion_ _stylist_ disini. Ia langsung mengambilkan gaun cantik berwarna _off_-_white_ selutut berekor panjang dengan aksen bordiran mawar yang mewah, aku langsung melotot, terpana melihatnya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu disana, kita hanya punya sisa waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai!" Sang _stylist_ menyuruhnya bergegas. Aku hanya bisa ikut terburu-buru plus panik tentunya. Entahlah, seakan-akan nasib seluruh dunia tergantung pada selesai tidaknya aku berpakaian dalam waktu kurang lebih..

"Ayo jangan bengong! Lima menit lagi! _Hurry_ _up_!"

_What the..?_

"Sini kupakaikan sepatunya," Miho memakaikan _peep_ _toe_ simpel tapi mewah berlapis satin putih bertabur kristal Swarovski ke kakiku. Shizuka memakaikan kalung mutiara dan memasangkan tiara berlian kecil di antara rambutku.

"_Now, you're ready for the show!" _Shizuka dan Miho –beserta jajaran staf disana—bersorak merayakan keberhasilan mereka 'mentransformasiku' tepat waktu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kawanan pemandu sorak dihadapanku terdiam menatapku, masih dengan wajah gembira –atau setengah sinting—dilihat dari senyuman mereka yang hampir menyerupai _Joker_ dimataku.

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa! Bunganya! Mana buket bunga mawar putihnya!"

"Bu-bukan itu maksud-"

Miho langsung menjejalkan buket yang Shizuka maksud ke tanganku, lantas mereka berdua mendorongku keluar ruangan menuju sebuah pintu gerbang megah dan besar.

"Kau siap Anzu-chan?" Aku masih memasang ekspresi macam anak TK yang baru masuk sekolah langsung disuruh mengerjakan soal kalkulus. Bingung setengah _mampus_. Pintu besar di hadapan kami kini terbuka lebar, menampakkan apa-apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Di antara keramaian yang hadir, terlihat ada Jou dan Honda yang kelihatan berbeda dalam balutan jas, sedang melambai-lambai kearahku sambil tersenyum lebar mengelu-elukan namaku layaknya mereka fans fanatikku. Shizuka dan Miho yang tadi menemaniku ternyata sudah bergabung dengan mereka tanpa aku sadari. Kulihat keluarga Ishtar pun juga hadir, Ryou dan Bakura juga. Bahkan, trio mas getir (baca: Rafael, Valon dan Amelda) yang sedang sibuk 'mengacak-ngacak' makanan yang disajikan, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tunggu, tunggu.. sepertinya aku tahu ini akan menjurus kemana..

'_Jangan bilang, please, jangan bilang…'_

"Psst! Anzu-chan! Cepat menuju altar, mempelai prianya sudah lama _nungguin_!" Ryou memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Para tamu undangan (?) pun ikut memelototiku dengan tatapan penuh _nafsu_?

'…_ini pernikahanku?'_

Aku tercekat mendengarnya.

Tapi, tetap kulangkahkan kakiku sambil terus menunduk menuju altar yang dimaksud, lagipula aku sedikit penasaran siapa gerangan mempelai pria yang mereka maksud sebagai calon suamiku? Jantungku seperti mau meledak rasanya.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku yang gemetar masih terus menunduk, kuberanikan mengangkat wajahku ke arah 'calon suamiku' yang anehnya kenapa wajahnya ditutupi cadar tipis? Hei, bukankah pengantin wanita yang memakainya? Aku baru tersadar kalau aku tidak dipakaikan cadar tipis khas pengantin.

Tapi, aku bisa samar-samar melihat wajah di balik cadar tipis itu, wajahnya oval dengan dagu yang runcing. Juntaian pirang tajam membingkai wajah. Tapi, tapi, yang paling mencolok adalah..

_Matanya_.

Merah. Merah keunguan. Ruby. Wine. Darah. _Yami_.

'_Apakah itu kau.. Yami?'_

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, jantungku berdebar sangat keras. Saking kerasnya, mungkin bapak pendeta di hadapan kami pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku menahan air mataku, terharu_. Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Tuhan, semoga ini bukan mimpi!_

Setelah aku menyatakan ikrar setiaku–dengan suara yang terlalu keras—kini giliran Yami yang menyatakan ikrarnya di hadapan pendeta. Aku memandanginya selagi ia mengucapkannya, namun ternyata ia hanya mengangguk saja. Aku tak peduli. Ia kelihatan begitu gagah dan tampan dengan setelan jas serba putih. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melompat kegirangan layaknya pemenang lotere 1 trilyun, sebentar lagi kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri! Apakah ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan?

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita," suara sang pendeta terdengar bagai nyanyian kemenangan di telingaku. Aku menutup mataku perlahan, tidak terlalu _concern_ akan perubahan ekspresi Yami saat menatapku..—eh? Kenapa ia tidak kunjung menciumku? Rasa-rasanya tidak perlu menunggu sampai 3 menit lebih kan? _'Apakah cadarnya menganggu? Lepas aja sih, apa susahnya?' _Aku tiba-tiba merasakan pertanda yang tidak baik. Bulu kudukku berdiri sementara jantungku berdebar tidak karuan –dalam artian tidak enak—sampai terasa ngilu.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Benar-benar terkejut.

Ia sudah membuka cadarnya. Dan, kini aku bisa melihat apa sebabnya ia memakai cadar.

Dia _bukan_ Yami.

Dia…

_Mai_ _Valentine_.

_What the fuck? _Aku menatap _horror_ orang di hadapanku yang kini sedang menggigit bibirnya, _nervous_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Merasa bersalah.

Belum selesai keterkejutanku, perhatianku dan semua yang hadir disana sontak tertuju pada suara 'brak' keras yang berasal pintu masuk –yang dibuka dengan semangat juang '45 entah oleh siapa—, menampilkan sosok-sosok yang aku sangat kenal betul.

_Yugi, Rebecca, Atem, Mana, Mokuba, Noa…_

_Tuhan, semoga ini hanya mimpi! Kutarik kembali ucapanku tadi! Semoga ini hanya MIMPI!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali terperangah. Kali ini, rahangku akan jatuh menghantam lantai. Pasti.

Aku hampir-hampir tidak mau mempercayai pemandangan yang sedang dilihat mataku sekarang.

_Itu.. Kaiba.. dan, dan.. orang yang sedang dirangkulnya dengan mesra itu.. itu.._

_Yami._

"Ehm! Mohon perhatiannya hadirin sekalian! Karena aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira kepada kalian semua, dan aku harap aku bisa mengumumkannya cukup satu kali saja, karena aku tidak suka mengulang kembali perkataanku. Jadi, pasang telinga kalian baik-baik," Kaiba berkata dengan suara lantang nan berwibawa –belagu?—sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada.. ARRGHH! Bahkan, mereka kini saling bertatapan dengan penuh rasa cinta menggebu-gebu terpancar dari mata mereka. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan menunggu dengan seksama sambil menahan napas. Mungkin sebentar lagi, mereka akan buang gas berbarengan. _Haruskah aku juga ikut mendengarkan?! _

Sebelum Kaiba mengumumkan hal yang memang sudah sangat jelas-jelasnya, aku berjalan pelan ke arah mereka, menatap mereka bergantian satu persatu dengan tatapan dingin penuh angkara murka, sebelum akhirnya pandanganku terhenti pada Yami –yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan—yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaiba seperti koala. Ia terlihat sangat gentar saat pandangannya beradu denganku. Api di mata merahnya kini padam, berpindah ke mata biru milikku layaknya api biru gas elpiji.

"…_Yami_..," Suaraku begitu rendah sarat amarah saat memanggil namanya. Perlahan, aku melepas salah satu sepatuku yang berhak runcing 12 cm.

"Y-ya?"

"I HATE YOU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA DENGAN HIGH HEELS JIMMY CHOO SUPER MAHAL INI!"

"Gyaaa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Aku langsung membuka mataku, mendapati Yami yang kini sedang meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya… baru kupukul. Keras.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dinding ruangan berhiaskan _wallpaper_ motif garis-garis cokelat tua dan muda. Ini.. apartemen kami yang biasanya. Tergantung beberapa pigura foto kami, salah satunya.. aku memandang ke satu-satunya pigura paling besar dan cantik di atas sofa besar yang kami tempati bersama di ruang tamu. Foto pernikahan kami. Itu Yami dan aku. Bukan Kaiba di sampingnya.

_Tuhan, terima kasih tadi hanya mimpi. Dan, kuharap ini kenyataan. Ini nyata kan?_

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku tertawa keras seperti orang sinting sampai berguling jatuh ke lantai. Sakit memang. Tapi ini terlihat seperti jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan. Yami hanya memandangiku dengan sorot mata bingung campur prihatin.

"Anzu.. kau tidak apa-apa..kan?" Tanyanya sambil menarikku duduk menghadapnya. Ia mengelus belakang kepalaku yang tadi terbentur, seakan lupa kalau kepalanya tadi juga sakit terkena jurus _gebuk_ _no_ _jutsu_ milikku.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan memeluknya. Ekspresinya kelihatan terkejut tapi akhirnya ia juga balas memelukku. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas kepalaku, yang kini menempel di dadanya yang memperdengarkan degup jantungnya yang menenangkan. Aku merasakan mataku berat oleh rasa kantuk, tapi sebelum aku kembali tertidur..

"Aku akan mencongkel matamu dengan _heels_ jika kau benar- benar menikahi Kaiba-kun."

"Haa?"

Ia kini paham betul alasan kenapa kepalanya jadi sasaran jurus '_gebuk_ _no_ jutsu'nya Anzu.

"Mimpi sialan," gumamnya dongkol, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur dengan istrinya tercinta.

~_fin_

_**A/n : Akhirnya selesai juga fic nista ini, mwahaha! XD Sepertinya fic ini bakalan jadi salah satu one-shot terpanjang sepanjang sejarah saya berkarya –halah—apakah cukup menghibur? Kalau memang ada yang suka, saya rencana pengen bikin sekuelnya hehehe.. tapi yah, tergantung mood juga sih *digeplakreaders* **_

_**Thanks for reading! Mind to review, eh? :3**_


End file.
